Wireless networks and systems are becoming increasingly popular. But wireless communications are constrained due to a lack of available, interference free spectrum that may be used for reliable communications within a geographic area. Knowing the amount of potential interference on various channels at specific locations and for specific antenna configurations of an electronic device may be of assistance in planning wireless communications use.